A Pony's Life: The Adventure Continues
by Prince Island Breeze
Summary: The Continuation of A Pony's Life and Rated T to T Plus to be on the safe side. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I updated this story to reflect the change of Horse Breed.

**My Little Pony Tales**

A Pony's Life: The Adventure Continues

Written By

Prince Avalanche

Fade In:

int. Prince Avalanche's Family farm house –early morning

Princess Lightning Applejack and Baby Princess Lightning Applejack is both Gypsy Vanners and their cloven hooves are huge like their daddy's. There is an angel design on the bottoms of their huge feathery cloven hooves and the lightning blaze and their symbol and freckles is on their faces. There is a royal birthmark on their right front cloven hoof and it can't be covered by anything. A thunderstorm comes up. Sky Glider hears the thunder.

_Sky Glider snuggles down under her covers even more._

She is very afraid.

_Sky Glider wakes up._

She is wide awake and Prince Avalanche is Sky Glider's dad. Sky Glider knows the way to her dad's room because she has been going to her dad's room ever since she was born and Sky Glider is an alicorn. She is bright blue, with bright rainbow hair and rainbows everywhere. She has white freckles on her cheeks and feathery hooves and legs and the hair completely covers her hooves but it's not long enough to step on. It's 12 inches thick on her legs and hooves and She is wearing rainbow colored feathery Leg braces that completely encases her feathery legs and feathery metal hoof casings that completely covers her hooves to protect them including the bottoms of her feathery hooves. The hair completely covers her metal hoof casings but it's not long enough to step on and There is Rainbow Grips on the bottoms of the feathery metal hoof casings. The Rainbow Grips are in a rainbow pattern with little stars and Her grips make permanent rainbow hoofprints that is rainbow shaped with little stars on any surface including the hardest metal except diamond steel. The feathery Leg braces and feathery metal hoof casings fit her perfectly. They are permanently fused to her feathery legs and feathery hooves painlessly and she is unable to remove them forever. They click as she walks and There are joints on her feathery leg braces down near her casings so she can bend her feathery metal hoof casings and there are joints at the knees on her feathery leg braces at the knees so she can lock and unlock them to sit down or stand up and Sky Glider's silver feathery metal hoof casings and Rainbow leg braces are unlimited times ultra indestructible because they are made out of diamond steel. Not even magic can remove the feathery metal hoof casings and Rainbow feathery leg braces from her feathery legs and feathery hooves. They are magic proof and she is wearing them because she stepped into them to test them. The snapped shut and locked. The metal hoof casings and braces magically sealed to her legs for life. They can accommodate her super thick feathery hooves and legs and The clasps are curved to prevent her from removing them and they are permanent. The hair on her metal hoof casings and rainbow braces is the same thickness of her hair on her legs and hooves but it doesn't interfere with her walking and running and it won't trip other ponies up.

SKY GLIDER

I need to go to my dad.

_Sky Glider gets out of bed._

_She puts her feathery metal hoof casings on the floor._

_She gallops out of her bedroom._

The metal feathery hoof casings click as she gallops and Sky Glider is leaving permanent rainbow with little stars hoofprints on the floor.

_She turns._

The storm is getting closer and that frightens Sky Glider even more. The Lightning is flashing outside and The crib and bed can support Princess Lightning Applejack and Baby Princess Lightning Applejack's huge size and weight.

Princess LIGHTNING APPLEJACK

This feathering is so thick on my metal encased huge legs and hooves.

INT. Prince Avalanche's FAMILY'S FARMHOUSE HALLWAY – EARLY MORNING.

_Sky Glider Gallops down the hall toward her dad's bedroom as fast as she could. _

The metal feathery hoof casing click as she gallops and Sky Glider is leaving permanent rainbow with little stars hoofprints on the floor. Blizzard and Majestic can hear Sky Glider's clicking going down the hall very fast and it wakes them up.

MAJESTIC (TO BLIZZARD)

Sky Glider should be in bed.

_Blizzard and Majestic goes back to sleep._

_Sky Glider pauses._

_She looks behind her._

She sees permanent rainbow hoofprints that is rainbow shaped with little stars.

BABY Princess LIGHTNING APPLEJACK (TO Princess LIGHTNING APPLEJACK) SLEEPILY

What's noise?

Princess LIGHTNING APPLEJACK (TO BABY Princess LIGHTNING APPLEJACK) SLEEPILY

It's just Sky Glider.

BABY Princess LIGHTNING APPLEJACK (TO Princess LIGHTNING APPLEJACK) SLEEPILY

Oh.

Sky Glider is headed to Prince Avalanche's room as fast as she can go because she is really scared.

_Sky Glider arrives at Prince Avalanche's room._

_She pauses._

She hears a very loud crack of thunder.

_She jumps._

_She runs into Prince Avalanche's room._

_She gets in the bed with Prince Avalanche._

_She snuggles up super close to her dad._

Prince Avalanche can feel Sky Glider's wings against his body and Sky Glider feels safe now that she is in the bed with her dad.

_Sky Glider goes to sleep._

Melody and Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful and Dixie and Dolly and Jake are asleep in their beds. All of the Mountain Boys are asleep in their own beds.

INT. CLOVER'S HOUSE CLOVER'S BEDROOM -EARLY MORNING

Clover is asleep and she makes an unintentional wish for feathery hooves and legs forever and ever unknowingly to her. She gets her wish and her legs and hooves become feathery forever. She doesn't even realize that she made the wish and The hair completely covers her hooves but it's not long enough for her to step on. Her leg and hoof hair will regrow instantly when shaved even thicker than before but not long enough to interfere with her walking and running or trip up other ponies.

_Clover turns over._

She doesn't realize that her legs and hooves has become feathery forever and her nose touches the super thick hair on her left front leg. It tickles her nose and she thinks that is quite odd.

CLOVER (THINKING)

The hair on my leg has never tickled my nose before.

_She opens her eyes halfway._

_She looks at her legs and hooves._

She sees feathery hooves and legs.

_She closes her eyes to go back to sleep._

_Clover goes back to sleep._

Clover makes another make another wish that all of the boy and girl ponies and their parents and family and their siblings including her family had feathery hooves and feathery legs forever and ever in her sleep. She gets her wish and all of the boy and girl ponies and their parents and family and their siblings including her family's legs and hooves become feathery forever. She doesn't even realize that she made the wish and The hair completely covers all of the boy and girl ponies and their parents and family and their siblings including her family's hooves but it's not long enough for everyone to step on. All of the boy and girl ponies and their parents and family and their siblings including her family's leg and hoof hair will regrow instantly when shaved even thicker than before but not long enough to interfere with everyone walking and running or trip up other ponies and that becomes a permanent family trait in all families. Meadowlark and Cheval is in her bed asleep and Cheval's regular hooves and legs are replaced by permanent feathery hooves and legs and The hair completely covers his hooves but it's not long enough for him to step on. Cheval can feel something different about his hooves and legs.

_Cheval moves his legs to see what has happened._

Meadowlark can feel him moving his legs because the hair is brushing against her feathery legs.

_Meadowlark wakes up._

meadowlark (to Cheval)

What's wrong?

Cheval (to meadowlark)

Something has happened to my legs and hooves.

meadowlark (to Cheval)

What has happened?

Cheval (to meadowlark)

They felt like they have become feathery and my hooves also.

There is a very sharp nip in the air because it is Fall.

_Everyone snuggles down under their covers to stay warm._

Ext. Prince Avalanche's family farm – early Morning

The sun comes up and the rooster crows. That wakes everyone up.

Int. Prince Avalanche's family farm – early Morning

_Sky Glider sits up in bed._

Sky Glider notices that the braces and metal hoof casings are still on her feathery legs and hooves.

_She looks behind her. _

She can see the headboard of Prince Avalanche's bed without even turning her head and everyone in Prince Avalanche's family has 500/500 vision all 360 degrees all around them. Everyone in Prince Avalanche's family has senses are extraordinary enhanced. They can hear a pin drop 100,0000 miles away and Bracey has leg braces and back brace because she was born with Spina Bifida and scoliosis. She spreads her braces around in anger.

bracey

I wish all of the ponies in Pony Land including all 3 generations of ponies and all of the Big Brother Ponies and Mountain Boys were wearing leg braces and metal hoof casings for the rest of their lives with their matching symbols that can accommodate huge feathery hooves and legs.

bracey cont'd

The same color as their manes and Please make it come true. Make it stick to brace proof legs and hooves forever including cloven hooves.

Her wish comes true and the braces and metal hoof casings will stick to even brace proof legs and hooves and cloven hooves also.

int. Bon bon's house Nursery- Early Morning

Baby Pony is sleeping soundly and suddenly light blue braces with a Tennis Racket appear on his legs and hooves. The grips on the bottoms of his metal hoof casings are light blue and there is a tennis racket pattern in the middle of his blue grips. They snap shut and lock. They magically seal to his legs and hooves for the rest of his life and they will magically grow with Baby Pony. He heard and felt them snap shut and lock.

_He kicks his legs to get them off._

He soon discovers that all of his efforts are futile because they will never come off.

int. The real world Megan's house – early morning

Megan is asleep and has a dream that she's a pony running through a field with the other ponies.

_She is moving her hands and legs in her sleep like she is galloping through the field with her pony friends._

_Ribbons appears in her dream._

Ribbons (to Megan) in her dream

Why don't you wish for to become a complete Unipeg Horse for the rest of your life.

_Megan wishes she was a complete Gypsy Vanner Mountain Goat Horse for the rest of her life unknown to her in her sleep._

It comes true and her coat is a beautiful gold color and her horse tail is blonde like her hair. Her mane is a blonde color and Her huge feathery cloven hooves are pink. Her back starts itching because she is growing Pegasi wings.

_She turns over on her side._

_She reaches back with her front left huge feathery cloven hoof._

_She scratches her back._

Pegasi wings grow out of her back.

_Megan wakes up startled by the sudden feeling of Pegasi wings growing out of her back._

_Megan sits upright in bed._

The bed creaks because of her weight and she can sense something is different about her. She can hear a car start up a few miles away from her house.

_She looks behind her._

She can see the headboard of her bed behind her without even turning her head and she realizes that she has 500/500 vision all 360 degrees all around her. All of her senses are extraordinary enhanced and her brain is processing all of the new signals she is receiving from her extraordinary enhanced senses. Her symbol is a horse. She is a 2,459 pounds and 23 hands Gypsy Vanner Horse/Mountain Goat Mix.

_She yawns._

_She stretches. _

She can see huge feathery cloven hooves and legs on her.

_She reaches down with her huge cloven hoof._

_She gets ahold of the covers._

_She pushes back the cover._

Megan

I want to be born in Pony Land like this forever in the Misty Mountains.

_Megan wishes she was born in Pony Land in the Misty Mountains and a complete Mountain Goat pony for the rest of her life._

It comes true and she was born a complete Mountain Goat pony with a beautiful gold color coat and her pony tail is blonde like her hair. Her mane is a blonde color and Her feathery cloven hooves are pink. She was born in Pony Land in the Misty Mountains and Prince Avalanche is her dad. She is a unrefined Wild and Untamed and renegade Mountain Girl and she can control her pony reflexes because she learned how as she was growing up. Her huge cloven pony hooves are very noisy and She walks upright like a human but she is all Unipeg pony. She has extraordinary hard huge cloven hooves that really can be heard and She was brought to the real world. She never adjusted and she has White freckles on her cheeks that goes from her left cheek all the way across her muzzle to her other cheek. She has golden Mountain Goat Horns on her extraordinary hard way beyond the maximum extreme hard head and She was all of the Unicorn Magic inside her. She knows how to use her unicorn magic and fly because Prince Avalanche taught her how. She has intuition like Prince Avalanche and she is extraordinary aggressive way beyond the maximum extreme. She can't control her mountain goat instincts.

_She gets out of bed._

_She puts her huge feathery cloven hooves on the floor._

Her huge cloven hooves hit the floor and they clip clop very loudly. Her huge feathery cloven hooves and legs are brace proof forever.

_She stands up._

_She walks across the floor._

Her huge feathery cloven pony hooves clip clop very loudly on the floor waking Danny and Molly up.

int. The real world Molly's Bedroom – early morning

Molly is awake because of Megan's huge feathery cloven pony hooves and the clip clops stop because Megan has stopped walking.

_Molly goes back to sleep._

_Molly wishes she was born a complete Gypsy Vanner Mountain Goat horse for the rest of her life unknown to her in her sleep in Pony Land in the Misty Mountains._

It comes true and coat is a beautiful white with brown patches color and her Horse tail is blonde like her hair. Her mane is a blonde color. Her huge cloven feathery hooves are silver and They are extraordinarily bright because they are extraordinarily polished with silver polish. They can't never get scratched or dirty and They're so polished that nothing can stick to them. She is a unrefined Wild and Untamed and renegade Mountain Girl. She can control her Horse reflexes because she learned how as she was growing up and her huge feathery cloven Horse hooves are very noisy. She walks upright like a human but she is all Pegasi Horse and she has extraordinary hard huge cloven hooves that really can be heard. Prince Avalanche is her dad. She has White freckles on her cheeks that goes from her left cheek all the way across her muzzle to her other cheek. Her back starts itching because she is growing Pegasi wings.

_She turns over on her side._

_She reaches back with her huge front left feathery cloven hoof._

_She scratches her back._

Pegasi wings grow out of her back.

_Molly wakes up startled by the sudden feeling of Pegasi wings growing out of her back._

_Molly sits up in bed._

She can sense something is different about her and she can hear a car start up a few miles away from the house.

_She looks behind her._

She can see the headboard of her bed behind her without even turning her head and she realizes that she has 500/500 vision all 360 degrees all around her. All of her senses are extraordinary enhanced and her brain is processing all of the new signals she is receiving from her extraordinary enhanced senses. She has a lucky green blaze down the front of her face for good Luck and Her symbol is a Midnight Blue Rose. They have royal blood flowing through their bodies and They both have a bright blue Crown shaped birthmark on the front of their huge right front Feathery cloven hoof. It can't ever be covered by anything forever and It is permanently visible. They are unhurtable and indestructible forever. Her symbol and birthmark is on her haunches. She has white and Brown Mountain Goat Horns on her extraordinary hard way beyond the maximum extreme hard head and She has all of the Unicorn Magic inside her. She knows how to use her unicorn magic and fly because Prince Avalanche taught her how. She has intuition like Prince Avalanche and she is extraordinary aggressive way beyond the maximum extreme. She can't control her mountain goat instincts.

_Molly yawns._

_She stretches. _

She can see huge feathery cloven hooves and legs on her.

_Molly reaches down with her huge cloven hoof._

_She gets ahold of the covers._

_She pushes back the cover._

Molly was brought to the real world and She never adjusted. Molly has White freckles on her cheeks that goes from her left cheek all the way across her muzzle to her other cheek because that is a permanent family trait along with the huge feathery cloven hooves and legs. Molly is a 15-16 hand, 1400 poundish Gypsy Vanner filly.

_She gets out of bed._

The bed creaks because she weighs 1400 Pounds.

_She puts her cloven hooves on the floor._

Her huge cloven hooves hit the floor and They clip clop very loudly and Her huge feathery cloven hooves and legs are brace proof forever.

_She stands up._

_She walks across the floor._

Her huge feathery cloven Horse hooves clip clop very loudly on the floor.

_Molly walks out into the hall. _

Megan is already out in the hall.

_Molly turns to Megan._

_She faces Megan._

molly (to Megan)

We need to go back home to Pony land.

Megan (to molly)

That is where we belong.

Megan (to molly) cont'd

Let's go down on all 4s like a real horse to embrace our heritage.

_Molly and Megan goes down on all 4s like a real Mountain Goat._

_Molly and Megan walk like a real Mountain Goat._

They occasionally walk on their hind legs and their extraordinary hard huge hooves clip clop super loudly on the hall floor. They are just getting accustomed to walking on all 4s and Megan has a permanently tied bright blue ribbon on her tail next to her rump. Molly has a permanently tied red bow on her tail next to her rump and the bows will never come off or be untied forever. Their extraordinarily hard feathery cloven hooves are completely indestructible and impenetrable. Nothing can penetrate their hooves not even the sharpest nail. Their cloven hooves are huge.

molly (to Megan) uncomfortable

Walking like this is difficult and uncomfortable.

Megan (to molly)

We are horses so we have to walk this way.

_Molly tries to raise back up to walk like a human._

She discovers she can't because her huge front feathery cloven hooves seem to be attracted to the floor.

_Molly struggles to stand up back up on her hind legs._

She can't get off all 4s.

Megan (to molly)

We have to get accustomed to it because we will have to walk this way for life.

_Danny sticks his head out of his room door._

He sees 2 Gypsy Vanner Mountain Goat horses in the hall.

_Danny comes out of his room into the hall._

Molly hears him.

_She looks behind her._

She can see Danny coming down the hall toward them.

_Molly swishes her pony tail in annoyance because she is stuck on all 4s._

Molly and Megan's winter pony coat is growing in because it's fall and they always get their winter coat in the fall to prepare them for the winter. Their pony coat is completely extraordinarily waterproof to keep cold water from seeping in and freezing them. Their pony coat completely grows in and their winter pony coat is 12 inches thick to keep them warm through the winter like their feathery hooves and legs. Their symbols are visible on their huge super thick winter pony coats and they always shed their winter coats in the spring. Their winter coats are extraordinarily gecko like and extraordinarily powerful to keep whoever gets on their backs there until Megan and Molly releases them.

_Danny approaches Molly._

_He gets to her._

_He pauses._

She perceives him as a possible threat to her.

_Molly instinctively kicks at Danny with her huge extraordinarily hard feathery cloven hooves just barely missing him._

_Danny moves over to the side._

Her reaction to him took him completely by surprise.

Danny (to molly)

It's me Danny.

Molly recognizes his voice.

_Molly blushes crimson because she kicked at her brother._

Molly (to Danny)

I'm sorry.

Danny (to Megan) curious

Why did Molly kick at me?

Megan (to Danny)

She perceived you as a possible threat to her.

Megan (to Danny) cont'd

Us horses perceive things differently than you humans.

_Molly disappears._

_Molly appears behind Danny unexpectedly._

Danny didn't expect her to appear behind him.

_She taps him on the back with her cloven hoof._

_Danny jumps._

_Danny screams._

Molly and Megan talks with a unicorn accent because unicorn is their native language like Blizzard and Majestic and Prince Avalanche and Sky Glider and Lightning Applejack and all of the Mountain Boys and Girls. They have learned English but they still talk with a unicorn accent.

_Molly giggles._

_Molly switches to her native language._

molly (to Danny) in unicorn

Gotcha.

Danny couldn't understand what she said.

_Danny looks at Megan like what did Molly say._

Megan (to Danny) translating

She said Gotcha.

Molly starts talking in her native language all of the time.

Danny (to molly)

Do you understand me?

_Molly shakes her head no._

Molly realizes that she is going to have problems in school because she can't speak or understand English because she can only read and write and speak and understand unicorn forever without a translator.

Megan (to molly) in unicorn

We need to get ready for school.

molly (to Megan) in unicorn

I will have problems at school without a translator.

Megan starts talking in her native language like Molly and she can't speak or understand English because she can only read and write and speak and understand unicorn forever without a translator.

_Danny walks down the hall past a table out in the hall._

Something on the table catches his eye.

_He walks back to the table._

_He pauses._

Danny

What is this?

_Danny reaches out._

_He gets ahold of it._

Danny feels his shoes starting to grip the floor better.

_He lets go._

His shoes don't release their grip on the floor.

_Danny struggles to lift his tennis shoes._

They won't move from the floor and Danny decides to lose his shoes.

_Danny unties his shoes._

_He pulls his feet out of his shoes._

_Danny put the translator in his ear._

_He turns it on._

Megan (to Danny) in unicorn

Can your shoes be pulled off the floor?

Danny (to Megan)

I understood you.

Danny (to Megan) cont'd

I can't.

Molly's pony coat including her hooves and legs is extraordinarily sticky and completely inescapable. Only with her magical help someone can escape it once they are stuck to her pony coat.

_Danny wishes for feathery pony legs and Mountain Boy style hooves._

He gets his wish and his feet become Mountain Boy sized cloven hooves. His legs changes into feathery pony legs forever and The hair completely covers his hooves but it's not long enough for him to step on. His leg and hoof hair will regrow instantly when shaved even thicker than before but not long enough to interfere with his walking and running or trip up other ponies. He was going to wish for a pony tail but Molly interrupted him and the hair on his legs and hooves are red like his hair. His hooves are the same color as his skin. He is extraordinarily strong so he can walk with his huge hooves and He only thinks like a Gypsy Vanner horse. He is all Gypsy Vanner on the inside. He has instincts and etc like a Gypsy Vanner horse.

_Danny wishes he was born in Pony Land in the Misty Mountains._

He gets his wish and he is a refined Wild and Untamed and renegade Mountain boy. He is a 3,000 pounds and 24 hand Gypsy Vanner horse. He has cloven hooves and has extra thick feathering on his huge cloven hooves and legs. His extraordinarily hard feathery cloven hooves are completely indestructible and impenetrable. Nothing can penetrate his hooves not even the sharpest nail. His cloven hooves are huge and very noisy. His cloven hooves and his legs are brace proof forever.

Ext. outerspace

The Glue Maker is floating around in space.

_The Glue Maker moves it legs to change direction._

The Glue Maker changes direction and it is pointing toward Earth. The Glue Maker's thick armor protects it from the harsh environment in space and reentry.

_It kicks it legs._

That propels it toward Earth and it enters the Atmosphere. The armor protects the Glue Maker from the extreme heat from reentry. It lands in T. J's Pasture and he sees it land. T.J is full Gypsy Vanner/Mountain Goat mix with feathery legs and cloven hooves and He is a 3,000 pound and 24 hands. He has a white Muzzle and a white blaze down the front of his face. His symbol is mountain poking through some clouds and he was born and raised in the Misty Mountains. He is a refined Wild and Untamed and renegade Mountain boy and no human can approach him at all. He has extraordinary hard huge cloven hooves that really can be heard and he was brought to the real world. He never adjusted and he has a bright blue Crown shaped birthmark on the front of his huge right front Feathery cloven hoof. It can't ever be covered by anything forever and It is permanently visible. He is unhurtable and indestructible forever and extraordinary strong way beyond the maximum extreme. He has tan Mountain goat horns on his extraordinary way beyond the maximum extreme hard head. He is extraordinary aggressive way beyond the maximum extreme and have a extraordinary way beyond the maximum extreme short fuse.

_T.J Trots over to it. _

His massive cloven hooves are making permanent hoofprints in the dirt.

_The Glue Maker moves it s head._

_T.J Lays his ears back._

_The Glue Maker spits glue at T.J's massive hooves._

The glue bonds to T.J's massive hooves extraordinary tightly.

_T.J rears trying to free his front hooves._

The glue comes up with his hooves and forces them back down to the ground. T.J is unable to break free from the glue because the glue is way too strong for him to free his hooves.

_T.J Whinnies loudly to get help. _

int. The real world Megan's house – early morning

Megan hears T.J's frantic whinnying.

_Megan runs to the door. _

Her cloven hooves really clip clop on the floor and Molly hears it.

_She stops at the door. _

Molly (to Megan) curious

Where are you going?

Megan (to molly)

I'm going to go help T.J.

_Megan reaches out with her huge cloven hoof to the door knob._

_She turns the door knob._

_She opens the door._

Int. The real world T.J's pasture- Early morning

_The glue maker spits more glue encasing T.J's feathery legs and hooves in it to prevent his escape. _

The Glue Maker isn't interested in T.J.

_The Glue Maker ambles by Stuck T.J headed for the pasture gate. _

_It gets there._

_It pushes the pasture gate down._

T.J hears hoof beats approaching and it is a light green pony with a green bandana completely encased in braces.

_The light green pony gets close to Stuck T.J._

_Bracey appears next to the strange pony._

Megan can see the 2 ponies facing T.J and she can sense that they are bad news.

Megan

I wish T.J was free of that glue.

It came true and T.J is free.

_T.J bolts from the 2 strange ponies._

_Bracey turns to Spinos Bifidos._

Bracey (to Spinos Bifidos)

Let's touch him.

Spinos Bifidos (to bracey)

First we have to catch him.

_Bracey and Spinos Bifidos turn._

_They look straight ahead._

_They run after T.J._

Megan is watching the 2 ponies chase T.J to touch him with their metal hoof casings.

_Molly comes to the door._

_She gets there. _

_She pauses._

_Molly looks out the door. _

She can see the 2 ponies chasing T.J and they are gaining on T.J.

_Spinos Bifidos passes T.J on the left side._

_Spinos Bifidos cuts in front of T.J._

_He stops._

Spinos Bifidos has Spina Bifida and polio and one touch from him could infect a horse or pony with polio. T.J is approaching him with Bracey right behind him.

_Spinos Bifidos raises his front right hoof to touch T.J. _

_T.J jumps over him._

T.J didn't know that Bracey has left Braces and Metal hoof casings that will fit T.J on the other side of Spinos Bifidos.

_T.J lands in them. _

The braces and metal hoof casing snap shut and lock to his legs and hooves. They magically seal to his legs and hooves so he can't get them off and they are magic proof. They can't be wished off and they have joints so he can lay down and etc. The clasps are curved to prevent removal and the braces and metal hoof casings are made of diamond steel. They are indestructible and T.J heard and felt them snap shut and lock onto his massive feathery legs and hooves.

_T.J kicks to get the brace off._

He soon discovers that the brace won't come off.

_T.J Jumps and kicks trying to get those off._

T.J soon discovers that his efforts to get those braces and metal hoof casings off is futile because they aren't coming off.

_Megan goes out the door to help T.J get those off. _

_Spinos Bifidos looks directly at Megan._

Spinos Bifidos (to Megan)

You try to help him I will infect him with polio.

Megan (to Spinos Bifidos)

Polio doesn't affect horses or ponies just humans.

Spinos Bifidos (to Megan) with a laugh

My polio can infect horses and ponies and unicorns and pegasi and Unipegs.

_Megan takes a step toward T.J._

She makes hoof prints in the soft dirt.

_Spinos Bifidos moves his raised metal encased hoof closer to T.J to infect him._

_T.J tries to move toward Megan but he can't move toward her. _

T.J is being held in place by a Mag beam coming from Spinos Bifidos back brace.

_T.J fights extra hard against it. _

_T.J uses all of his strength to break free of it._

He can't break free of it.

Megan (to Spinos Bifidos) angerly

Leave him alone.

_Spinos Bifidos moves closer to T.J just close enough to touch him._

_Bracey smiles._

_Molly sees Bracey smiling._

She gets a bad feeling about the way Bracey is smiling.

Bracey in anger

I don't want these braces!

Bracey in anger cont'd

If I have to have them, others should too!

Megan (to Bracey)

That is no reason to go around encasing pony legs and hooves in braces and metal hoof casings.

_Bracey glares at Megan with a really angry look._

Bracey (to Megan)

Once Spinos Bifidos touches T.J he will be permanently infected by Pony Polio.

_Spinos Bifidos reaches out toward T.J._

_T.J tries to escape from being touched by Spinos Bifidos metal hoof casing but he is helpless._

_Spinos Bifidos touches T.J's side with his metal hoof casing. _

T.J suddenly starts feeling sick.

_He looks at Megan with frightened eyes. _

_Spinos Bifidos releases T.J._

_T.J lays down on the ground. _

Megan (to molly)

Please call the vet.

_Molly turns. _

T.J is infected with Pony Polio and it spread to his legs. It just infected his spinal cord.

_She goes to the phone to call the vet. _

_She picks up the receiver with her huge cloven hoof. _

_She holds the receiver in her hoof. _

_She dials the Vet's number._

Int. the real world Dr. Shetland's veterinarian office- late morning

The Receptionist is sitting at the front desk and the phone rings.

_The Receptionist reaches over to the phone._

_She picks it up._

_She puts it to her ear._

The Receptionist (on the phone)

Dr. Shetland's Veterinarian Office.

Molly (to the The Receptionist) on the phone

This is Molly.

Molly (to the The Receptionist) on the phone cont'd

I need a vet out here to look at T.J.

_Dr. Shetland walks into the room. _

Dr. Shetland

Please let me talk to Molly.

_The Receptionist hands Dr. Shetland the phone. _

_Dr. Shetland takes the phone._

Dr. Shetland (to molly) on the phone

Hello.

Molly (to Dr. Shetland) on the phone

Hello.

Dr. Shetland (to molly) on the phone

What's wrong with T.J?

Molly (to Dr. Shetland) on the phone

He is really sick.

Molly (to Dr. Shetland) on the phone cont'd

Please come check on T.J.

Dr. Shetland (to molly) on the phone

I will come to check on T.J.

Molly (to Dr. Shetland) on the phone

Thank you.

Dr. Shetland (to molly) on the phone

You're welcome.

_Dr. Shetland hangs up the phone._

Ext. Megan's house- late morning

_Spinos Bifidos fires a back brace at T.J._

T.J's legs are completely paralyzed and he can't move them. He is laying on the ground unable to stand or walk and the back brace lands on T.J's back. It magically seals to his back so it can't be removed and Megan is beside T.J.

_Megan reaches out to the back brace on T.J._

_She gets ahold of it._

T.J starts losing all feeling in his legs and hooves and back and he can't feel the brace on his back.

_Megan pulls hard on the back brace._

It won't budge from T.J's back and T.J is completely encased in braces forever.

Megan (to bracey) angerly

Remove this back brace from T.J.

Bracey (to Megan)

Never.

_Megan pulls even harder._

Her front hooves slip.

_She falls backwards._

The back brace remains permanently attached to T.J's back.

_She gets up off the ground._

_She brushes herself off._

Megan

I wish T.J can stand up.

Her wish comes true.

_T.J stands up._

_Megan tries to wish the braces and metal hoof casings off T.J. _

The braces and metal hoof casings remains permanently attached to T.J.

Int. Prince Avalanche's family farmhouse – early Morning

_Sky Glider nudges Prince Avalanche with her metal hoof casing to wake him up._

Sky glider (to Prince Avalanche)

Wake up dad.

_Prince Avalanche wakes up._

Everyone in the farmhouse is awake including the Mountain Boys and Girls.

_Prince Thundercloud hears someone out in the field. _

Prince Avalanche has planted a whole field full of Devil Claws plants in the spring and they produced tons of ripe seed pods ready to snag onto a ponies hoof or horse hoof. Each seed pod contains 90 to 200 seeds and Prince Avalanche has already harvested the seed pods but there is a ton more. He has 100 buckets full of seed pods and the seed pods are huge enough to snag onto a Gypsy Vanner horse's hoof also.

Ext. Prince Avalanche's family farmhouse – early Morning

Shady has wandered into the field of Devil Claws plants. The ripe seed pods are laying on the ground and Shady has her magic sunglasses with her.

_She pauses._

_She puts on her magic sunglasses._

_She looks at the seed pods._

Through Shady's magical sunglasses

The Seed Pods starts dancing around and the seed pods motion for her to join them.

_Majestic looks out the bedroom window._

He sees Shady dancing in the field.

_Majestic shakes his head like Shady is really weird. _

_Shady steps on the seed pods._

They grab ahold of Shady's hooves to spread their seeds everywhere.

_Shady walks out of the field with the attached seed pods._

She can feel something gripping her hooves but she doesn't pay any attention to it.

_Shady walks home._

She is spreading the seeds from the attached seed pods all the way back to Dream Valley.

_Shady can feel something on her hooves. _

_Shady kick her hoof to get it off._

The seed pod remains attached to her hoof and she can't seem to shake it off. She didn't know she was being watched by a pair of glowing red eyes. A icy cold chill went down her spine because she can sense she is being watched from the darkness.

_Shady turns her head to look behind her._

She doesn't see anything behind her.

_She turns her head._

_She looks straight ahead._

There is a pedestal hidden in the ground with only the top part showing with extraordinary powerful way beyond the maximum wax that can even hold the strongest Gypsy Vanner. Blizzard and Majestic and the whole family's hooves evolved to become adaptable hooves that adapts to any surface and activity and Blizzard and Majestic and the whole family's hooves have evolved biological electromagnets in their hooves. All of them have electric organs similar to an electric eel's that sends current flowing around a bone core that has lots of iron in it near their hooves that is extra powerful. Everyone wears adaptable steel horseshoes on their extraordinarily hard way beyond the maximum extreme adaptable hooves and the steel horseshoes increases the strength of the magnetic field to the point this it is nearly impossible to break free from metal without a hard struggle. Prince Avalanche's hooves are made of indestructible unmagentizable steel once magnetized because he was born with steel hooves and Prince Ice Crystal has the same kind of hooves because they were conjoined at the hoof at birth. Both of them have complete hooves but they were joined at the hoof at birth and they share the same DNA. The Doctor separated Prince Avalanche and Prince Ice Crystal at birth.

_Prince Avalanche raises up. _

_He yawns and stretches. _


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Happy Hooves I finally updated and Sorry about it taking so long to update.

Chapter 2

int. Prince Avalanche's Family farm house Prince Ice Crystal's room– early morning

Bracey has put huge braces and metal hoof casings right beside Prince Ice Crystal's bed that will fit him and has his symbol on them for him to step into when he gets out of bed. Prince Ice Crystal's huge hooves adapt to being under the covers and they become round and solid like a normal Gypsy Vanner's hooves. The metal hoof casings will prevent his hooves from adapting and his hooves will stay round like the metal hoof casings. They can't ever be removed and The bottoms of his metal hoof casings have huge silver grips and in the center there is huge White and aqua/blue sparkles and ice grips. The clasps are curved to prevent removal and The braces and metal hoof casings are made of diamond steel. They are indestructible and nothing can put a dent in them. They make permanent tracks in any surface except diamond steel.

_Ice Crystal raises up. _

_He yawns and stretches. _

He doesn't know about the braces and metal hoof casings beside his bed just waiting for him to put his hooves and legs into so they can snap shut and lock onto his legs and hooves for good. The braces and metal hoof casings are jointed so he can sit down and etc. Bracey is back in Ponyland to spread her braces to every pony.

_He swings his huge legs and hooves off the side of the bed. _

_He puts his hind legs into the braces and metal hoof casings. _

His huge feathery legs and hooves go into the braces and metal hoof casings and They snap shut and lock. They magically seal to his legs and hooves for the rest of his life and he heard and felt them snap shut and lock.

_Ice Crystal kicks as hard as he can to get them to come off._

He realizes that his attempts are futile because they won't come off.

_He puts his front hooves on the ground._

_He puts his front hooves into the front metal hoof casings and braces,._

They snap shut and lock. They magically seal to his legs and hooves for the rest of his life and he heard and felt them snap shut and lock. The extra thick feathering on his legs and hooves move to the outside of his braces and metal hoof casings and they cover his braces and metal hoof casings completely. Prince Avalanche can sense something is wrong with his sibling.

Ext. Prince Avalanche's Family farm house– early morning

Bracey is outside putting permanent braces and metal hoof casings on all of the horses in the pastures on the farm and the braces and metal hoof casings fit each Gypsy Vanner horse perfectly. They magically seal to the Gypsy Vanner horses huge hooves and feathery legs permanently and the clasps are curved to prevent removal. There is joints in the braces so the horses can lay down and etc and their horseshoes move to the bottoms of the metal hoof casings. The extra thick feathering on their legs and hooves move to the outside of their braces and metal hoof casings and they cover their braces and metal hoof casings completely.

_Bracey waves her front left metal hoof casing._

Braces and metal hoof casings that fit each pony is hidden everywhere including the path that Cotton Candy and Armored Baby Cotton Candy takes to get to Prince Avalanche's flower garden. The Braces has their matching symbol on them and the grips match their symbols on the bottoms of their metal hoof casings. They will be instinctively drawn to each pony with the matching symbol and they will fit Gypsy Vanner horses and Clydesdales and the other draft horse breeds and the clasps are curved to prevent removal. There is joints in the braces so the the horses and ponies can lay down and etc and they are rust proof.

_The Gypsy Vanner horses kick their hind legs as hard as they can to get the braces and metal hoof casings off._

The braces and metal hoof casings remain permanently attached to their legs and huge hooves very firmly but not tight enough to cut off their circulation in their legs and hooves.

_Bracey smiles._

Bracey

Soon all of the ponies and horses will be wearing permanent braces and metal hoof casings like me.

_Cotton Candy and Armored Baby Cotton Candy is walking down the path toward Prince Avalanche's flower garden unaware of the braces and metal hoof casings hidden in the path. _

_They walk by the hidden braces and metal hoof casings._

The braces and metal hoof casings are instinctively drawn to their hooves and legs. The braces and metal hoof casings disappear and reappear on their legs and hooves and snap shut. They lock and magically seal to Cotton Candy and Armored Baby Cotton Candy's legs and hooves for good. They heard and felt them snap shut and lock onto their legs. The Super thick feathering on her legs and hooves move to the outside of her braces and metal hoof casings and completely covers them. The braces and metal hoof casings replace her armor on her legs and hooves. There is pink grips on the bottoms of the metal hoof casings and there is dark pink grips in the shape of their symbols in the middle of their light pink grips. They leave permanent tracks on any surface except diamond steel.

_Cotton Candy kicks as hard as she can to get the braces and metal hoof casings to come off._

She realizes that her efforts are futile because the braces and metal hoof casings aren't coming off and they can't be wished off. They are magic proof.

Int. Prince Avalanche's family farm- early morning

Bracey is in Prince Avalanche's room waiting for him to step into his braces and metal hoof casings.

_Prince Avalanche flies out of bed._

_He lands in front of Bracey._

Bracey (to Prince Avalanche)

If you can remove my braces and metal hoof casings all of the ponies will be freed of their braces.

Bracey (to Prince Avalanche) cont''d

If you can't all of the horses and ponies will be in them forever.

_Sky Glider gets out of bed._

_She stands on the floor._

Prince Avalanche (to bracey)

It's a deal.

_Bracey extends her metal encased hoof. _

_Prince Avalanche extends his front hoof. _

_Bracey and Prince Avalanche shakes hooves._

Bracey's Spina Bifida and scoliosis can't ever be wished away and she made it where it can't be wished away.

Prince Avalanche

I wish Bracey was cured of her Spina Bifida and scoliosis.

Bracey still has her Spina Bifida and scoliosis.

_Prince Avalanche reaches out._

_He gets ahold of Bracey's braces._

_He pulls on her braces. _

The braces and metal hoof casings won't budge.

Bracey (to Prince Avalanche)

Everyone is stuck in the braces for life.

_Ice Crystal is coming down the hall to Prince Avalanche's room to see what is going on._

Prince Avalanche's hooves adapt to the solid ground and the feathering stays on everyone's metal hoof casings and braces.

Bracey (to Prince Avalanche and sky glider)

Farewell.

Prince Avalanche (to bracey)

bye.

_She gallops away smiling because she knows all of the horses and ponies are in their braces and metal hoof casings for good like her. _

Ice Crystal's hooves won't adapt because they were in the round metal hoof casings long enough to make them permanently round like a normal Gypsy Vanner's hooves.

_Sky Glider looks at the side of Prince Avalanche's face._

She sees a very visible scar on the side of his face.

Sky glider (to Prince Avalanche) curious

What happened to your starry face?

_Prince Avalanche turns to Sky Glider. _

_He faces her._

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

Ace and I were playing roughly.

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider) cont''d

He picked a very sharp stick and went down the side of my face with it under my eye.

Sky glider (to Prince Avalanche) curious

Did you cry?

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

Tough ponies like me don't cry.

_Sky Glider looks at Prince Avalanche._

_She doesn't say anything. _

Everyone is out of bed getting ready for the harvest and farm chores.

ext. Ponyville- early morning

The ponies are stirring around leaving their permanent hoof prints with their symbols inside their tracks trailing down the sidewalk behind them.

Close up of hoof prints reveals the hoof prints belong to Pinkie Pie and Minty.

Minty (to pinkie pie)

We seem to be the only ones stirring at this time of morning.

_Pinkie Pie tries to stifle a big yawn._

It comes out anyway.

Pinkie pie (to minty) with a big yawn

It seems that way.

_Minty pauses._

_Pinkie Pie pauses beside her. _

The ponies in Ponyville are awake and out of bed and each pony has the grips that is in the patten of their symbol on the bottoms of their metal hoof casings for good. They won't ever come off the bottoms of their metal hoof casings. One by one the lights comes on in the houses.

_The ponies get ready for their day._

They leave their permanent hoofprints behind with their symbols in them.

Int. Ponyville scooter sprite's house- early morning

Scooter Sprite had lost her map that Prince Avalanche has given her to the Horseshoe Remover and Scooter Sprite and Scootaloo had to return home. She still has the enchanted horseshoes on the bottoms of her rear hooves and nothing can remove them not even a farrier.

_Scooter Sprite thinks of a way to get those off the bottoms of her hooves. _

Scooter sprite thinking

They can bond to the bottoms of my normal hooves.

Scooter sprite thinking cont''d

If I become a huge draft horse with huge hooves they might be forced off.

_Scooter Sprite wishes she was a permanent Gypsy Vanner horse with extra thick feathering that covers her hooves and goes to the ground._

She gets her wish and she can feel the changes happening. Her hooves are becoming huge and the enchanted horseshoes are trying keep her hooves the normal size for them to stay on. Her hooves become huge and extra feathery and her legs are super feathery also. The feathering completely covers her hooves and reaches the ground, The enchanted horseshoes come off her hooves and she is free of them forever. The changes are complete and she is a 1,200 pounds and 16 hands Gypsy Vanner horse.

_Scooter Sprite wishes all of her furniture and etc was huge like her to accommodate her. _

Her house and etc becomes huge like her forever and Scooter Sprite is glad to be free of those enchanted horseshoes for good.

Ext. Ponyland Clover's house Clover's room- early morning

Clover's depression comes back because the memories came back to her. She decides to end it all right now.

_She reaches over to her nightstand._

_She gets ahold of her small gun with her hoof. _

_Clover puts the gun to her head._

Clover

Good bye forever.

_She pulls the trigger._

There was a loud gunshot and it echoed through her room. It echoed down the hall waking everyone up.

_She slumped down into her bed._

All of her blood was spurting from her head wound and running down her head staining her sheets and pillow. The sound of the gunshot brought Meadowlark running down to Clover's room and Meadowlark and Cheval didn't know what had happened but Meadowlark has a feeling it wasn't good.

_Meadowlark and Cheval run down the hall toward Clover's room._

Clover didn't even hear their hooves because she is dead.

_Meadowlark and Cheval get to Clover's room._

_They pause._

The door is ajar.

_Meadowlark pushes the door open with her hoof. _

She wasn't sure what to expect when she entered the room and the door opens revealing the horrific scene.

_Meadowlark and Cheval pokes their heads inside._

_They look around the room._

The room is normal.

_They look at the bed. _

The blood is soaking into her mattress and her mattress is saturated with Clover's blood.. All of her blood has drained out of her lifeless body. Her mane is encrusted with blood and so is her body.

_Meadowlark tries to fight back the tears that is threatening to come out._

_Cheval puts a reassuring hoof around Meadowlark. _

_Cheval moves Meadowlark closer to him. _

She didn't resist his pulling her closer to him,.

_Clover's mom and dad come running down the hall toward Clover's room. _

Their hoof beats echo through the house and Meadowlark and Cheval hears it. The hoof beats are getting louder.

_Meadowlark breaks down._

_She cries._

Cheval (to meadowlark) soothingly

She is in a better place now.

Cheval (to meadowlark) soothingly cont''d

She loves you dearly.

_Clover's Mom and Dad arrive at Clover's room._

_They pause._

_Cheval is trying to hold back his tears. _

The tears are threatening to slip past his tightly closed eyelids.

_He lowers his head in sadness because of the loss of Clover. _

Meadowlark is still crying over the loss of her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cheval is trying his best not to cry and the loss is breaking Meadowlark's heart. The super thick feathering on their legs and hooves swishes as they walk.

SFX: Clip Clop of Hooves on Tile Floor.

_Clover's parents arrive at Clover's room._

_They pause._

Clover's Dad (to Clover's mom)

We need to prepare ourselves for what we are about to see,

_Clover's mom tries to prepare herself for what she is about to see. _

Clover's Dad (to clover's mom) unsure

I hope we are prepared.

_They enter Clover's room. _

_They look around the room._

The room is normal.

_They look at the bed. _

The blood has soaked into her mattress and her mattress is saturated with Clover's blood.. All of her blood has drained out of her lifeless body. Her mane is encrusted with blood and so is her body.

_Her mom and dad try not to throw up because the sight is so horrible. _

They have a very sick look on their faces.

Int. The real world T.J's pasture- Early morning

T.J is standing in the pasture still encased in his braces waiting for the vet to arrive and Megan is in the pasture with him trying to keep him calm.

_T.J moves his ears because he hears a truck coming. _

_T.J tries to shake the back brace off him._

He couldn't even remove it from his back because it is irremovable and Spinos Bifidos is still watching him to make sure the back brace won't come off. The back braces has integrated with his spinal cord for good.

_Spinos Bifidos makes the back brace stick extraordinary tightly way beyond the extreme to his back but not tight enough to hurt him to prevent it from being removed without hurting him severely or breaking his spinal cord._

Spinos Bifidos (to t.j)

You might as well forget about trying to get that off because it will never come off without killing you or permanently paralyzing you.

Spinos Bifidos (to t.j) cont'd

Not even surgery can remove that back brace from you.

_Spinos Bifidos goes back to PonyLand to encase all of the ponies in braces and metal hoof casings for good. _

Spinos Bifidos can't be cured of his Spina Bifida and polio for good.

_Molly comes into the pasture. _

She makes permanent massive cloven hoof prints in the soft dirt.

_Molly walks up to T.J._

_She gets to him._

_She pauses. _

Her massive cloven hoof prints trails behind her.

_Molly wishes her armor off,_

Her armor disappears revealing her body color and hoof color and her extra sensitive ears picks up a sound of a truck pulling up in the driveway. Her ears are twitching trying to locate the direction the sound is coming from. Her ears locate the source of the sound and is pointing straight ahead. She sees a white truck with Dr. Shetland's Veterinarian Office on it pulls up in the driveway.

_The truck pulls into the pasture through the open gate._

_It pulls up beside the fence. _

_The truck stops. _

_Dr. Shetland stays in the truck. _

T.J sees the truck in the pasture.

_T.J lays his ears back._

_He bares his teeth like he is going to attack that truck. _

Dr. Shetland sees the look on T.J's face and she is well aware what he is going to do and his horseshoes are very visible on the bottoms of his massive cloven hooves.

_Dr. Shetland watches T.J from the safety of the truck. _

_T.J runs toward the truck very fast. _

His cloven hoof prints trail behind him as he runs toward the truck.

_Dr. Shetland pushes a button on the dash titled Magnetic Table. _

A panel opens in the side of the truck and a magnetic table comes out of it. Megan and Molly sees the magnetic table coming out of the side panel of the truck and it is Gypsy Vanner size. Is is extraordinary strong way beyond the maximum extreme to hold even the strongest Gypsy Vanner horse. The magnetic table is put on the ground in front of T.J. He is approaching the magnetic table too fast to stop,

_He steps on the magnetic table. _

His metal horseshoes stick fast to the magnetic table stopping him suddenly.

_He struggles to escape but all 4 cloven hooves are bonded to the magnetic table._

His wild instincts take over and he is going completely wild trying to escape but he soon learns that he stuck tight to the magnetic table unable to move.

Megan (to Dr Shetland) curious

What is that magnetic table for?

Dr Shetland (to Megan)

That is the only way to hold a wild mountain boy.

_Dr. Shetland walks toward T.J._

_T.J tries to rear to strike at her._

His hooves won't move from the magnetic table.

_He stretches his neck as far as he can to bite Dr. Shetland._

She is out of his reach.

_She pauses. _

_Dr. Shetland turns to Megan._

_Dr. Shetland faces her.._

Dr Shetland (to Megan)

What can you tell me about T.J?

Megan (to Dr Shetland)

He was born and raised in the wild.

Dr Shetland (to Megan)

I meant how he got sick.

Megan (to Dr Shetland)

A pony touched him.

Megan (to Dr Shetland) cont''d

T.J got sick from that touch.

_Dr. Shetland approaches T.J to examine him. _

She is close enough for him to bite her.

_T.J bites Dr. Shetland._

_Dr. Shetland pops him on the nose with her hand._

Dr. Shetland (to t.j) sharply

No biting.

T.J was taken back by her popping him on the nose.

_He stands there stunned._

He is very unsure what to do now because that really surprised him and his shock turns into anger.

_He struggles to escape the magnetic table to attack Dr. Shetland for popping him on the muzzle._

He is unable to escape the magnetic table.

_The vet examines him._

Dr Shetland (to Megan)

He is quite sick.

Dr Shetland (to Megan) cont'd

I will have to take him back to my office with me.

His legs are really hurting even with his braces and metal hoof casings.

_T.J closes his eyes to make the pain go away. _

Molly (to t.j)

Will he be ok?

Dr Shetland (to Molly)

The braces and metal hoof casings will have to come off so I can check his legs.

Dr Shetland has a brace remover in the truck.

_She walks to the truck to get the brace remover to remove his braces and metal hoof casings. _

_She gets there. _

_She pauses._

T.J doesn't move his legs because they hurt.

_She finds the brace remover. _

_She Brings it to her. _

_She turns back to T.J._

_Dr Shetland releases T.J's hooves. _

Megan is bracing T.J because he is unable to stand on his own.

_She puts it over his braces and metal hoof casings. _

The Brace remover removes the braces and metal hoof casings from his legs and hooves revealing his deformed legs. Molly sees his deformed legs.

_She gasps. _

Dr Shetland

The only disease that can do that is Polio.

_T.J collapses on the ground because he can't stand. _

_Megan pets T.J to keep him calm. _

_Dr Shetland examines his legs. _

Megan (to Dr Shetland)

Can his legs be saved?

_Dr Shetland raises up._

_Danny comes out into the pasture. _

He can see T.J laying there on the ground.

Dr Shetland (to Megan)

Our vet office can replace his legs with new cybernetic legs that is extraordinary powerful way beyond the maximum and indestructible.

_T.J struggles to stand._

He is unable to stand.

_He sinks back to the ground. _

_He lays on his side so the vet can reach his legs. _

He is laying on a floating table so he can be loaded easily for the trip to the vet's office.

_She straps him down so he won't jump off in case he can move._

The straps aren't too tight just tight enough to keep him from rolling off the table.

_Dr Shetland loads T.J into the truck for the trip to the vet's office. _

_T.J whinnies in genuine fear. _

Danny (to t.j)

You are a Mountain Boy.

Danny (to t.j) cont'd

You don't fear anything or anyone.

_Dr Shetland closes the doors._

Dr Shetland

He is going into surgery to have his legs replaced.

Dr Shetland cont''d

I built a cybernetic T.J that looks just like him all the way down to his metal hoof casings and you can't tell them 2 apart.

_Megan looks at Dr Shetland with a surprised look._

_She doesn't say anything, _

Danny (to Dr Shetland) curious

Why did you build a cybernetic T.J for?

Dr Shetland (to Danny)

The polio is spreading through his whole body.

Dr Shetland (to Danny) cont'd

Soon he won't be able to move any part of his body not even his head.

T.J knows his life is coming toward a end because of the polio,

_Megan pets T.J for the last time._

_T.J licks Megan's face for the very last time to groom her. _

Tears are streaming down her face and Dr Shetland has the cybernetic T.J in the back of the truck.

_Dr Shetland hooks T.J to the mind transfer machine._

_Dr Shetland hooks the Cybernetic T.J to the machine. _

The Cybernetic T.J activates.

_She throws the switch._

The machine activates and transfers his personality and thoughts and memories and instincts to the cybernetic T.J. All of T.J's personality and thoughts and memories and instincts are transferred to the cybernetic T.J and all of his personality and thoughts and memories and instincts are stored in cybernetic T.J's computer mind.

_Dr Shetland turns off the machine._

The machine turns off.

_Dr Shetland unhooks the cybernetic T.J from the machine._

_She unhooks T.J from the machine. _

Megan (to t.j) sadly

I will really miss you T.J.

Megan (to t.j) sadly cont'd

Rest In Peace.

T.J (to Megan)

Please call my family.

T.J (to Megan) cont'd

I want to see my family for the last time before I die.

Megan (to t.j)

Is that your final wish?

_T.J tries to nod his head but his head won't move._

His head is paralyzed.

_Megan goes in the house._

Her huge cloven hoofprints trail behind her.

_She goes to the phone to call the Family. _

_She picks up the receiver with her huge cloven hoof. _

_She holds the receiver in her hoof. _

_She dials Blizzard's number._

int. Prince Avalanche's family farm -early morning

The phone rings and Dixie hears it.

_She gallops to the phone. _

_She gets there._

_She pauses. _

Her wild instinct is telling her it might be bad news.

_Dixie answers the phone. _

Dixie (on the phone)

Hello.

Megan (to Dixie) on the phone

Hello.

Megan (to Dixie) on the phone cont'd

This is Megan.

Dixie (to Megan) on the phone

It's so good to hear from you.

_Megan tries to hide the sadness in her voice._

_Dixie picks up on the tone of Megan's voice._

Dixie (to Megan) on the phone cont'd

How is everyone?

Megan (to Dixie) on the phone

Everyone is doing good.

Megan (to Dixie) on the phone cont'd

T.J wants to see all of you.

_Dixie realizes something is very wrong. _

_Blizzard enters the room._

Blizzard (to Dixie)

Who's on the phone?

Dixie (to blizzard)

It's Megan.

Dixie (to blizzard) cont'd

T.J wants to see all of us.

_Blizzard goes to get everyone to tell them the news._

Blizzard (to everyone)

T.J wants to see us.

Prince Sunburst (to blizzard)

What's going on?

Blizzard (to prince sunburst)

I really don't know.

_The baby Mountain Boys and Girls start crying because they figured out what was going on. _

_Melody turns to Prince Avalanche._

_She faces him._

Melody (to Prince Avalanche)

Let's get our chores done so we can go to T.J.

Blizzard (to melody)

We can do our chores when we get home after going to T.J.

_Prince Avalanche goes out the door. _

_He goes out on the porch._

ext. Prince Avalanche's family farm- early morning

_He quickly feeds the animals. _

All of the animals are fed and everyone is outside.

_Majestic locks the door. _

All of the doors are locked.

_Everyone takes to the air including all of the Baby Mountain Boys and Girls. _

The Baby Mountain Girls and Boys know how to fly because Prince Avalanche taught them to fly very well.

_Everyone is headed toward Megan's house in the real world. _

_Sky Glider is flying beside Prince Avalanche. _

_She turns to Prince Avalanche._

Sky glider (to Prince Avalanche) curious

Who is T.J?

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

He is my son.

Sky glider (to Prince Avalanche)

Oh.

Megan's farmhouse is coming into view.

Princess Lightning Applejack's p.o.v

The farmhouse and pasture is coming into my view and I can see Megan Molly and Danny standing in the pasture. I can also see T.J laying on the ground and the vet. Something is quite wrong because T.J isn't standing to greet us.

_Everyone lands in the pasture next to T.J._

_T.J glances around._

T.J's p.o.v

I see my family has arrived to be with me for my final moments on earth.

T.J (to Megan) weakly

I hope you have a Gypsy Vanner sized grave dug for me.

Megan (to T.J) sadly

It has been dug for you.

_T.J smiles weakly at Megan. _

Prince Avalanche (to t.j)

Greetings my son.

t.j (to Prince Avalanche) weakly

Greetings my dad.

His eyes are closing fast and his breathing is becoming more shallow.

_Princess Lightning is trying to be tough so she won't cry. _

_Baby Princess Lightning Applejack licks T.J to groom him. _

She didn't contract Polio.

T.J (to everyone) weakly

Good Bye forever.

T.J (to everyone) weakly cont''d

I will always love all you.

everyone (to t.j)

Good Bye.

everyone (to t.j) cont'd

We will always love you also.

_T.J smiles for one last time. _

_He closes his eyes._

_He takes his last breath._

Blizzard (to t.j)

Wake up.

T.J never woke up.

_Dr Shetland examines T.J_

Dr Shetland sadly

He's dead.

The next few seconds was very quiet you can hear a pin drop.

_Megan uses her unicorn magic to move T.J's lifeless body to his grave. _

_Everyone follows his body to their grave. _

_Baby Princess Lightning Applejack grasps Molly's front left massive cloven hoof for comfort._

_Molly grasps Baby Princess Lightning Applejack's front right massive cloven hoof in return. _

Their front hooves lock to each other extra tightly because of their hoof stars.

Baby Princess Lightning applejack (to molly) very close to tears

Have funeral for T.J.

Molly (to baby princess lightning applejack) in tears

That is a great idea.

_Dr Shetland leads the funeral for T.J._

Dr Shetland (to everyone)

Does anyone have any last words for T.J before he is buried?

_Everyone says their last words to T,.J. _

_Megan lowers T.J into his grave. _

His grave is completely covered with dirt.

_Jake puts up a cross to mark T.J's grave. _

_He is fighting tears. _

_Molly tugs at her front hoof._

Baby Princess Lightning Applejack's front right hoof goes with her front massive left cloven hoof.

_Dr Shetland goes back to the Vet's office. _

_All of us lower our heads in mourning, _

_Sky Glider breaks down._

_She cries. _

Baby mountain boy prince tornado

He was like a brother to me.

_He files off into the woods so no one can see him cry. _

_He gets far enough away so no one can see him cry._

He finds a cave.

_He lands in front of the cave, _

_He walks inside. _

The cave reminds him of home and his hooves clack on the rock floor of the cave, The sound echoes.

_He gets inside._

_He pauses. _

_He breaks down._

_He cries real tears over the loss of T.J._

No one hears him crying or sees him and He hears a sound behind him. His wild instincts takes over and he didn't realize that he was standing on a extraordinary sticky way beyond the maximum spider web.

_He turns his head._

_He looks behind him,._

He sees a huge spider behind him.

_He tries to flee._

He is unable to move his cloven hooves and is stuck extra tightly to the spider web.

_He lifts his cloven hooves. _

The spider web comes up with his hooves and forces them back down. He is completely helpless. Baby Mountain Boy Prince Tornado never took his eyes off that spider as it was approaching.

Baby Mountain Boy prince tornado's p.o.v

The spider is getting closer to me and it looks like it the end of me.

_He hears a shout and hoof beats approaching fast. _

The hoof beats are getting closer and they are right in front of him. The hoof beats stop.

_Baby Mountain Boy Prince Tornado looks at the ponies in front of him. _

Baby Mountain Boy Prince Tornado (to the strange ponies)

Who are you?

Prince Trucker (to Baby Mountain Boy Prince Tornado)

We are the Adventure Boys and the Adventure Girls. .

Baby adventure boy trucker (to Baby Mountain Boy Prince Tornado)

And we are the Baby Adventure Boys and Girls sons and daughters of the Adventure Boys and Adventure Girls.

Baby adventure boy trucker (to Baby Mountain Boy Prince Tornado) cont'd

We were born and raised in the wild like the Mountain Boys and Girls and their family.

Prince Tex

I will rope and hogtie that spider.

_Prince Tex throws his lasso around the spider._

_He hogties the spider. _

_Prince Tex prances around proud of himself._

Adventure boy prince chief's P.O.V

That Prince Tex is a real showoff and Baby Mountain Boy Prince Tornado is safe now.

_Prince Wigwam moves toward the spider._

_He gets close enough to kick the spider. _

_He raises his rear hooves to kick the spider._

_The spider shoots out sticky webbing at the bottoms of his massive hooves._

The webbing sticks to the bottoms of his massive hooves extra tightly.

_He kicks the spider._

The spider flies down the passageway dragging Prince Wigwam with it because of the Sticky webbing on the bottoms of his rear massive hooves.

_Prince Wigwam yells in surprise. _

A stalagmite is approaching fast as they tumbled down the passageway.

_Prince Wigwam grabs it with his front hooves. _

_He holds tight, _

The spiderweb tenses almost pulling his hind legs out of joint and his hind legs pops.

Prince First Base shouting

Prince Wigwam!

His voice echoes through the cave.

_Mountain Girl Princess Chief frees Baby Mountain Boy Prince Tornado from the spiderweb._

He is glad to be free.

_Baby Mountain Boy Prince Tornado hugs Adventure Girl Princess Chief._

_Adventure Girl Princess Chief hugs Baby Mountain Boy Prince Tornado._

int. further on down in the cave- late morning

Prince Wigwam is holding into the stalagmite.

_The spider is climbing up the webbing toward him. _

_He turns his head to look behind him_

He sees the spider climbing up the webbing toward him.

_He lifts his hind hoof so he can see what is on there. _

Prince Wigwam's p.o.v

There is webbing stuck to the bottoms of my massive hooves and the spider is halfway up the webbing. I got to break this webbing if I can.

_Prince Wigwam tries to break the webbing but the webbing won't break. _

int. Cave- late morning

_Prince First Base turns to Prince Tug._

_He faces Prince Tug._

Prince First Base (to prince tug)

I need to go help Prince Wigwam.

Prince First Base (to prince tug) cont'd

Go get help.

_Prince Tug gallops toward the mouth of the cave, _

_He gallops out of it._

_He heads for T.J's pasture. _

His Hoof Prints trails behind him and Princess Lightning Applejack hears hoof beats approaching fast. It is Adventure Boy Tug coming to get help.

_Prince Tug arrives at the gate._

_He enters the gate._

_He gallops up to me._

He is breathing hard.

_He pauses._

Prince Tug (to Prince Avalanche) out of breath

Prince Wigwam needs help quickly.

_I turn to the others._

Prince Avalanche

I'm going to go help Prince Wigwam.

Molly (to Prince Avalanche)

Please be careful dad.

Prince Avalanche (to molly)

I will.

_Prince Avalanche and Prince Tug gallops out of the gate. _

_Prince Avalanche and Prince Tug follows his tracks back to the cave, _

Prince Tug (to Prince Avalanche)

I hope we make it.

Prince Avalanche (to prince Tug)

I hope so also.

Prince Avalanche's p.o.v

The cave is coming into view and I can see the opening. We are almost there.

Prince Wigwam's bandanna is flapping in the wind.

_We arrive at the cave. _

_We pause. _

int. cave- late morning

_Prince First Base heads down the passageway to help Prince Wigwam. _

His hoof beats echo off the cave walls.

_He arrives where Prince Wigwam is. _

_He pauses. _

Prince First Base (to prince wigwam)

Let me try to pull the webbing off the bottoms of your hooves.

prince Wigwam (to prince first base)

You can try,

_Prince First Base gets ahold of the webbing with his front hooves._

It sticks to his front hooves even tighter than to the bottoms of Prince Wigwam's hooves.

_Prince First Base tries to let go but the webbing won't let go of his front hooves._

Prince First Base (to prince wigwam) straining

This webbing is stickier than I thought.

Ext. Cave- Late morning

Prince Avalanche and Prince Tug are outside the cave entrance.

_We go inside._

Prince Trucker (to Prince Avalanche)

Greetings.

Prince Avalanche (to prince trucker)

Hi.

_Prince Trucker turns._

_He looks down the hallway._

Prince Avalanche (to prince trucker)

Is he down that way?

_Prince Trucker nods his head. _

_Prince Avalanche gallops down the passageway. _

_His hoof beats echo off the cave walls. _

_Prince Tugs stands there to rest. _

The cave is getting darker the further he goes.

_Prince Avalanche lights up his unicorn horn to light the way._

Prince Avalanche's p.o.v

The cave walls are covered with webbing.

The Spider is getting closer to Prince First Base and Prince Wigwam.

_Prince Avalanche gallops as fast as he can to reach Prince First Base and Prince Wigwam before the spider gets them._

_Prince Avalanche's hoof beats echo off the cave walls. _

Prince First Base and Prince Wigwam hears his hoof beats coming.

_They strain to break free but they can't break free. _

Prince first base shouting

We are over here.

Prince Avalanche hears their voices.

_He follows their voices right to them._

_He finds them. _

Prince First Base's p.o.v

Prince Avalanche has arrived to help us and the spider is closing fast. He needs to do something to help us.

_Prince Avalanche lowers his sandy tan unicorn horn at the spider. _

_He uses his unicorn magic on the spider. _

_The spider tumbles down the passageway. _

At the end of the passageway there is a huge bottomless cavern and the spider didn't have time to shoot out a strand of webbing to stop it.

_The spider falls into cavern._

_It falls. _

The spider won't bother anyone anymore.

_Prince First Base strains even harder to free his hooves from the webbing._

The Webbing forces his hooves back together.

_Prince Avalanche gets ahold of the strand of webbing with his front hooves to try to pull it off their hooves. _

It sticks extra tightly to his massive front hooves.

_He pulls them to safety. _

_He gets them on level ground. _

Prince Quarterback's p.o.v

There is 3 horses stuck in extra sticky webbing unable to break free with their hooves and I need to try to free them somehow without getting stuck myself.

ext. T.J's pasture- late morning

Everyone is getting worried because we haven't returned.

_Prince Lightning turns to everyone._

Prince lightning (to everyone)

I'm going to go find out what is happening.

_He disappears in a flash._

_Prince Ice Crystal heads for the gate. _

_He gets to the gate. _

_He goes out it. _

Prince baby lucky

Happy Horseshoes.

_Cybernetic T.J walks up to the group._

_He gets there. _

_He stops. _

Cybernetic t.j (to Megan)

I belong to you now and forever.

Cybernetic t.j (to Megan) cont'd

Just call me T.J please.

Molly (to t.j)

You look just like the original.

T.J (to molly)

I'm just like the original.

_Molly pets T.J._

T.J loves being petted.

_Everyone pets T.J._

He really is enjoying that. and everyone's wild instincts take over. Little did they know the longer they stay in the pasture the harder it is to leave.

_Molly and Baby Princess Lightning Applejack unlocks their front hooves from each other. _

They are free.

Mountain Boy tornado (to blizzard)

There is a lots of green lush grass in this pasture.

Mountain Boy tornado (to blizzard) cont'd

Let's graze.

_Everyone grazes on that lush green grass including Princess Lightning Applejack ._

Sky Glider (to majestic)

This grass is really good.

Blizzard has a mouthful of grass.

_She chews it._

_She swallows it. _

_Prince Ice Crystal is following the hoofprints right to the cave. _

_He arrives at the cave._

_He gallops inside._

int. cave- late morning

Prince Ice Crystal

Hello.

Prince Ice Crystal cont'd

Anyone here?

Prince Barnacle (to prince ice crystal)

Greetings matey.

Prince ice Crystal's p.o.v

Those 3 horses are trying to get free but can't and I have to help them.

Prince Ice crystal (to Prince First Base and Prince Wigwam and prince avalanche)

Pull your hooves away from the webbing.

Prince Ice crystal (to Prince First Base and Prince Wigwam and prince avalanche) cont'd

Hold it as long as you can.

_Prince First Base and Prince Wigwam and Prince Avalanche pulls their front hooves away from the webbing. _

The webbing stretches out with their hooves trying to pull them back together.

_Prince Ice Crystal opens his mouth._

_He uses his ice breath on the webbing._

The webbing freezes solid.

_Prince Lightning appears._

_All 3 of us pull with all of our might,._

The frozen webbing breaks freeing our hooves and we are free now. The webbing melts away because it was thawing.

Prince First Base (to prince ice crystal) happy

Thank you for freeing us from the webbing.

prince ice crystal (to prince first base) sheepishly

You're welcome.

prince ice crystal (to prince first base) sheepishly cont'd

Welcome home everyone.

adventure boys (to prince ice crystal)

Thank you.

Baby adventure boy wigwam

Let's go home.

Prince Lightning (to Baby adventure boy wigwam)

That is a great idea.

_Prince Lightning disappears again. _

_He arrives at the Farmhouse in Ponyland. _

_He appears at the farmhouse,. _

ext. T.J's pasture- late morning

It is time for everyone to return home.

_Danny uses his unicorn magic to send everything they own to the farmhouse in Ponyland. _

_The Adventure Boys and Girls and their kids and Prince Ice Crystal and Prince Avalanche gallops toward the entrance of the cave. _

_All of us arrive at the entrance of the cave. _

_The Adventure Boys and Girls and their kids and Prince Ice Crystal and Prince Avalanche heads home back to Ponyland. _

Baby Mountain Boy tornado (to prince wigwam)

That was quite a adventure we had.

prince wigwam (to baby mountain boy prince tornado)

It sure was.

Everyone is glad the adventure is over.

_Danny gallops toward the gate._

_He gets there. _

His cloven hoof prints trails behind him and something stops his hooves before he can exit the gate.

Danny

I can't exit the pasture.

_He tries to force his front hoof out of the gate._

The pasture pulls his hoof back in and won't let anyone leave through the gate.

Mountain boy Prince sunburst frantic

We can't leave this pasture.

Majestic (to mountain boy thundercloud)

I think the pasture was a trap.

mountain boy thundercloud (to majestic)

I think you are correct.

mountain boy thundercloud (to majestic) cont'd

Now how do we escape this pasture?

Majestic (to mountain boy thundercloud)

Since we can't go out through the gate we can try flying out.

_Molly takes to the air._

The pasture tries to pull her back in.

_She is fighting to stay in the air. _

The pasture ground is stuck to the bottoms of everyone's massive hooves but they can walk in the pasture but not leave.

_Jake gallops toward the fence as fast as he can._

_He is approaching the fence._

_He jumps._

The pasture didn't have time to grab his hooves and he is leaving his massive hoof prints with his symbol in the middle of it.

_He goes over the fence._

His hooves clears the pasture fence.

_He lands on the ground outside the pasture._

He is unhurt from the impact of his hooves on the ground and the ground is soft where he landed. The impact buries his hooves deep in the ground up to his feathering on his hooves.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about not updating for so long and I hit a mental Block on the story.

Chapter 4

Jake's p.o.v

My hooves seem to mired down deep in this soft ground.

_Jake pulls hard to free his front hooves free of the ground. _

SFX: shhhllllup of hooves being pulled out of the soft ground

Jake's hooves are free and something is really bothering Molly.

_Molly turns to Prince Avalanche._

_She faces him._

Molly (to prince avalanche)

Can I talk to you in private daddy?

Prince avalanche (to molly)

Sure.

_Majestic uses his unicorn magic to make the pasture normal. _

_Dixie winks out. _

Prince Wigwam can see the look on Molly's face and he knew something was bothering her.

_Prince Wigwam trots up to her._

His cloven hoofprints trails behind him.

_He gets up to Molly._

_He pauses._

Prince Wigwam (to molly) curious

What's wrong?

Molly (to prince wigwam) annoyed

It between me and Prince Avalanche.

_Prince Wigwam lays his ears back._

_Prince Wigwam backs away._

Molly (to prince wigwam) apologetic

I'm sorry I snapped at you.

Molly (to prince wigwam) apologetic cont'd

I just had a rough day at school yesterday.

Prince Wigwam (to molly)

I accept your apology.

_Dixie arrives at the farm._

Ext. Prince Avalanche's Family farm house Late Morning

_Dixie winks back in. _

She ends up on the Gypsy Vanner sized pedestal and the extraordinary powerful way beyond the maximum wax that can even hold the strongest Gypsy Vanner sticks to the bottoms of her cloven hooves permanently. She can get off to graze and etc but she can't get the wax off.

_Dixie tries to pull the wax off to unharness herself from the pedestal._

She soon discovers the wax will not come off the bottoms of her cloven hooves without damaging them and it is permanent.

Ext. Real World t.j's pasture -late morning.

Everyone has went to the Farmhouse and Molly and Prince Avalanche is alone.

Prince Avalanche (to molly) curious

What did you want to talk to me about?

_Molly almost breaks down in tears. _

Molly (to Prince Avalanche) in tears

A little boy in my class called me a very bad nickname yesterday.

Prince avalanche (to molly)

What was the nickname?

Molly (to prince avalanche)

Horse Girl because I'm a all horse.

Prince Avalanche is listening to Molly talk because he knew she had to get that off her chest. Molly is really upset about being called horse girl.

Prince avalanche (to molly)

I have a idea to stop that Horse Girl crap.

_Prince Avalanche smile a sneaky smile._

_Molly sees him smiling that smile._

Molly knows that he has a idea and she is curious about what it is.

Molly (to prince avalanche) curious

What's the plan?

_Prince Avalanche leans toward Molly's ear so no one can hear the plan. _

Prince avalanche (to molly) whispering

They tease you because you have hooves.

Molly (to prince avalanche)

Yes.

Prince avalanche (to molly) whispering

If they had hooves they wouldn't be teasing you.

Molly (to prince avalanche) very curious

How would my whole class have hooves?

Prince avalanche (to molly)

Hoof boots for them to wear all day at school.

Prince avalanche (to molly) cont'd

Feeling Better?

Molly (to prince avalanche)

I'm feeling a lots better now.

Prince Avalanche (to molly)

That's great to hear.

_Molly and Prince Avalanche hugs. _

_Prince Avalanche uses his unicorn magic to create hoof boots that will fit all of Molly's classmates. _

He didn't know that the Hoof Boots are infected with the Footenhoof virus that will infect the kids when their feet sweats inside those Hoof Boots.

_Prince Avalanche sends the hoof boots to Molly's school._

They arrive in the classroom for tomorrow.

Int. Ponyland Clover's house early afternoon

Clover's parents are in too much shock to do or say anything.

_Clover's Mom finds her voice._

Clover's mom

I think we better call Clover's friends and let them know what happened.

_Clover's Mom gallops into the hallway._

_She looks back over her shoulder at Clover's body._

A thousand thoughts were running through Clover's mom's head about why Clover took her life like that. One thought came to mind.

Clover's mom

She was bullied.

_Clover's mom heads down the hallway toward the living room. _

Int. Ponyland Clover's house hallway early afternoon

Clover's mom is headed toward the living room to call all of Clover's friends to let them know what happened. Her hooves are clacking on the floor.

_She arrives at the phone._

_She pauses. _

Clover's mom

Who should I call first?

She hears another set of hooves clacking coming down the hallway and it is Meadowlark.

Meadowlark (to clover's mom)

Why don't you call Patch first?

Clover's mom (to meadowlark)

Good Idea.

Clover's mom (to meadowlark) cont'd

Thanks.

Meadowlark (to clover's mom)

You're welcome.

_Clover's Mom nuzzles Meadowlark._

_Meadowlark returns the nuzzle._

Ext. Ponyland soccer field – early afternoon

There is a soccer game going on all of the ponies including Patch and Ace are there unaware of Clover's suicide. The soccer field is soft in spots and a pony's hooves can sink into the ground if they step on a soft spot. The Ponies don't know where the soft spots are until it is too late to dodge them and Ace is sweating like crazy.

_Patch has the ball._

_Patch looks over to Ace._

He is open.

Patch (to ace)

Heads up.

_Patch kicks the ball to Ace. _

_Ace kicks it toward the goal harder than than he intended to. _

Lancer (to ace) in total surprise

What just happened?

Ace (to lancer)

I kicked the ball.

_Ace heads for the shade to cool down._

His wild and survival instincts are taking over and the wild and survival instincts are stronger than him.

_He is fighting to stay civilized._

He is becoming a wild untamed and uncivilized Mountain Boy and it is taking over forever.

_He pauses to try to regain control of his instincts. _

_Starlight walks over to Ace._

_She gets to Ace._

_She pauses._

Starlight (to ace) concerned

Are you ok?

_Ace looks at Starlight. _

She can see the wild look in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Happy Hooves a new update

Chapter 5

Ace (to starlight)

I was born and raised in the wild.

_Starlight looks at Ace like I don't remember that side of you. _

_The other ponies wander over. _

_The other ponies gather around Ace._

_Ace has a flashback to when he was 4 surrounded by wolves._

Flashback

Ext. Ponyland woods 4 years ago -early afternoon

4 year old Ace was walking through the woods and his massive cloven hoof prints trailed behind him. A twig snapped behind him and he heard it.

_He froze._

_His ears twitch to try to locate the sound of the sound. _

The source of the sound is all around him.

_The wolves step out into the clearing Ace is in. _

_The wolves surround 4 year old Ace._

He knew he was in danger and his wild instincts took over.

_He looks around for a opening to escape the wolves. _

There isn't a opening for him to get out through.

_He starts kicking at the wolves with his massive extraordinary hard hooves to clear a opening. _

_The wolves move over to the side to avoid his hooves._

Ace

There is a opening.

_He heads for the opening._

_He goes out the opening._

_He runs for his life through the woods._

_The wolves peruse him because they are hungry for Horse meat._

_Ace is dodging trees and etc that could slow him down or stop to let the wolves gain on him._

A few feet ahead of him is a very steep cliff that is completely straight up and he is headed toward it knowing the wolves can't climb it like him. His massive cloven hooves made deep tracks.

_Ace is pushing himself to the limit to keep ahead of the wolves. _

He knows if he gets caught he would be the wolves lunch and he can see the cliff off in the distance. He is as surefooted like a Mountain Goat.

_He looks behind to see if the wolves are still there._

The wolves are still behind him and gaining fast. He is approaching the cliff.

_He arrives at the cliff._

_He pauses._

_He puts his hooves against the cliff._

His hooves grab ahold of the cliff so prevent him from falling off.

_He scurries up the cliff to escape the wolves. _

_The wolves arrive at the cliff. _

_They pause._

Ace is already up at the top of the cliff out of reach of the wolves. He is safe.

_The wolves look up at Ace on the side of the cliff._

_They snarl at the lost chance of a meal. _

End Flashback

Ace is back in the present.

Int. The witches home at the volcano of gloom – late afternoon

Hydia and Reeka and Draggle is looking into the cauldren pool at The Little Ponies.

View in cauldren pool

Buttons is out in a field of flowers thinking about Prince First Base. The sun is shining brightly.

Hydia (to Reeka and Draggle) sick

The Little Ponies are sickening sweet.

Hydia (to Reeka and Draggle) sick cont'd

I have to ruin their day.

_Draggle turns to Hydia._

_She faces Hyida. _

Draggle (to Hydia)

How can we ruin their day mama?

Hydia (to Draggle) getting angry

What did you just call me?

_Draggle puts her hand over her mouth._

Draggle (to Hydia) scared

I meant Hyida.

_Draggle uncovers her mouth. _

_Hyida turn to face the Viewing Pool again._

A very evil idea came to her.

_Hyida points to Buttons in the Viewing Pool._

Hyida (to Reeka and Draggle)

I want you 2 to capture Buttons.

Reeka (to Hyida)

How do we keep her from escaping?

_Hyida motions for them to lean closer to her. _

_Reeka and Draggle lean closer to Hyida._

Hyida (to Reeka and Draggle) loudly in their ear

You are witches.

Hyida (to Reeka and Draggle) loudly in their ear cont'd

You can figure it out.

_Reeka and Draggle vibrate from the shout. _

Hyida (to Reeka and Draggle)

Go on.

_Hyida chases Reeka and Draggle down the steps of their home. _

_They get to the bottom step._

Reeka (to Draggle) curious

Do you have the inescapable flypaper that is Pony Sized?

Draggle (to Reeka)

I have it.

_Hydia goes back up the steps. _

_Hydia pauses._

_She turns around._

Hyida (to Reeka and Draggle)

Don't fail me this time.

Hyida (to Reeka and Draggle) cont'd

If you 2 fail this time don't bother coming back.

Reeka and Draggle are headed to Ponyland to capture Buttons.

_Somnambula looks off in the distance from where she is sitting in her wagon._

Somnambula sees the volcano and wants to get a closer look.

Somnambula's p.o.v

The Volcano Of Gloom is up ahead of me and I need help to capture those Adventure Boys.

_She steers her oxen toward the Volcano Of Gloom. _

Somnambula

Giddy up.

_The oxen pulls the wagon toward the Volcano of Gloom._

Somnambula is getting closer to the Volcano Of Gloom.

_She arrives at the Volcano Of Gloom. _

_She stops the wagon._

_She looks up at the Volcano Of Gloom._

She sees the Witches house.

Somnambula (thinking)

They might can help me get those blasted Adventure Boys for ruining my plans.

_She gets off her wagon seat. _

_She climbs up the stairs toward the Witches House to ask for help to capture the Adventure Boys. _

Ext. ponyland field- later that afternoon

Buttons is laying in the green grass thinking about Prince First Base. A sudden sound reaches her ears and her ears twitch trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. The sound is coming from further away in the field.

_Reeka and Draggle unrolls the flypaper on the ground on Buttons favorite trail that she has worn into the ground. _

Reeka (to Draggle)

Be careful before you get stuck to this.

The flypaper is completely rolled out on Buttons favorite trail.

_Reeka puts a rock to trip Buttons so she would land on the flypaper. _

_Buttons decides to go see what that noise was. _

_She gets up off the ground._

Draggle (to Reeka) whispering

We need to hide.

Reeka (to Draggle) whispering

Let's hide over here.

_Reeka and Draggle hides._

_Buttons is walking down her favorite trail. _

She is completely unaware of the Flypaper and rock.

_Buttons is looking around for the source of a sound._

_She trips over the rock._

She is falling.

_She is trying to regain her balance. _

She can't regain her balance.

_She lands on the flypaper._

The impact knocks the wind out of her and her pony tail and legs and hooves and body and mane sticks extraordinary tight to the flypaper.

_She lays there trying to catch her breath._

_Reeka and Draggle steps out from behind the bushes. _

_Buttons sees them._

_She struggles._

She soon discovers she is stuck too tight to even move.

Buttons straining to escape.

I can't move at all.

_She strains to lift her leg._

It stays put and she hears a roar.

_She struggles extra hard._

She is completely helpless.

_Ahhg arrives to where Buttons is stuck to the flypaper. _

_Ahhg gets there. _

_He stops._

_Buttons looks up._

She sees him.

_She faints._

Her head or muzzle doesn't stick.

Draggle (to Ahhg)

Take her to the Volcano Of Gloom.

_Ahhg gets ahold of the edge of the flypaper._

_He picks it up. _

_He carries it to the Volcano Of Gloom._

Ext. the volcano of gloom- later that afternoon

Somnambula is climbing the steps to the Witches home and after a hard climb she reaches the Witches house.

_Somnambula knocks on the door. _

_Hydia opens the door. _

Hydia (to Somnambula)

Hello.

Somnambula (to Hydia)

Hi.

Somnambula (to Hydia) cont'd

We both despise those Little Ponies.

Hydia (to Somnambula)

I completely despise those Little Ponies.

Somnambula (to Hydia)

I really want to capture those Adventure Boys.

Hydia (to Somnambula)

My 2 daughters have succeeded in capturing Buttons.

As soon as Hydia said Buttons Somnambula knew of a way to capture the Adventure Boys.

_Somnambula rubs her hands together thinking about capturing the Adventure Boys. _

Hydia sees the expression on Somnambula's face.

Somnambula (to Hydia)

I can use Buttons as bait to catch those Adventure Boys.

Ahhg has brought Buttons to the Volcano Of Gloom and Buttons comes to. Buttons overhears their conversation.

Buttons

Prince First Base will never fall for your trap.

_Somnambula turns to Buttons._

_She faces Buttons._

Somnambula (to buttons) with a laugh

He will come to rescue you.

_Buttons struggles to free herself from the flypaper. _

_She gets one hoof and leg free. _

_She forcefully frees herself from the flypaper._

She is sticky from the flypaper and knew she had to warn him.

_Buttons heads for the door. _

Her hooves are clacking on the floor and she didn't realize the floor was slippery to hooves. Her hooves starts slipping out from under her and she was skidding across the room.

_Buttons couldn't control her skidding. _

She collides with the wall and it knocks her unconscious.

Reeka (to Hydia)

That makes her easier to handle.

Somnambula (to Hyida)

I will take Buttons off your hands.

Draggle (to Somnambula)

What are you going to do with her?

Draggle (to Somnambula) cont'd

Something nasty I hope.

Somnambula (to Draggle)

She is going to be bait to lure the Adventure Boys into a inescapable trap.

_Reeka and Draggle rub their hands together excited about seeing the Adventure Boys permanently trapped. _

Reeka

Bye Bye Adventure Boys.

Will The Adventure Boys get away from Somnambula or be trapped forever? Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Sorry about not updating for so long I was in a mental block.

Chapter 6

_Somnambula loads the unconscious Buttons into her wagon to lure the Adventure Boys into her trap. _

Somnambula didn't know that Whizzer was watching what was going on and Whizzer is the Fastest flier and talker.

Whizzer

Iwonderwhatisgoingondownthere.

_Whizzer drops down lower to see what is going on. _

Luckily Somnambula wasn't paying any attention to Whizzer and Whizzer sees Buttons being loaded into a wagon.

_Whizzer turns._

_She heads back to Paradise Estate._

Ext. Paradise Estate- late Afternoon

The Adventure Boys are at Paradise Estate visiting. The other Ponies and The Adventure Boys are wondering what happened to Buttons because she should have been back before now.

_First Base trots around uneasy because he is missing Buttons. _

chief (to first base)

Calm down.

chief (to first base) cont'd

You will wear a trench into the ground.

The Adventure Boys hooves are permanently round like the other ponies hooves because they weren't born in the Misty Mountains and no one knows the Adventure Boys Origin and place of birth. Metal irremovable horseshoes appear on the Adventure Boys Hooves that can't be removed. The metal horseshoes are indestructible and they are very visible on the bottoms of the Adventure Boys hooves.

_Tex stamps his hoof in attempt to dislodge the horseshoe. _

It remains attached to the bottom of his massive hoof.

Tex (to wigwam)

This is worse than getting rocks out of my hooves that has stuck in them.

Wigwam remembers that gallop around the world and all of the things that has stuck in their hooves like sticky clay and etc.

_Rarity is hiding in the shadows watching everything that is going on at Paradise Estate. _

Gusty catches a glimpse of Rarity.

Gusty thinking

What is she up to?

_Rarity peeps around the side of Paradise Estate._

_Gusty is standing there. _

_Rarity comes muzzle to muzzle with Gusty. _

_Rarity takes a step back in fright. _

Gusty (to rarity)

What are you doing sneaking around Paradise Estate?

Rarity knew she better not say anything because it could expose her.

_Gusty is getting irritated because Rarity isn't answering her._

_Rarity took off running._

Her cloven hooves are making tracks.

_Gusty chases after Rarity._

The Adventure Boys are facing Paradise Estate.

_Chief sees Rarity running with Gusty right behind her. _

Chief (to the other adventure boys)

Let's see what is going on.

Wigwam (to chief)

I'm very curious.

Tracks (to First Base)

Gusty is chasing Rarity for some reason.

_All of the Adventure Boys join in the chase. _

_Rarity hazards a glance behind her. _

She sees Gusty and The Adventure Boys right behind her and she knew she had to lose them. She can see a cliff off in the distance and knew that could be her escape since the other ponies don't have cloven hooves like her.

_Rarity heads right for it._

Gusty is approaching fast.

_Rarity runs as fast as she can._

Rarity is tiring out but she knew she had to make it to the cliff.

_Tex pauses._

_First Base sees Tex pause._

First Base (to Tex) curious

What's wrong?

Tex (to first base)

My head feels strange like I'm growing Mountain Goat horns that curve back over my head.

_First Base looks at Tex's head._

First Base sees Mountain Goat horns growing out of Tex's head that curve over his head.

First Base (to Tex)

You have Mountain Goat Horns.

Tex's head becomes extraordinary hard way beyond the maximum extreme for good and his Mountain Goat Horns get long enough. They stop growing.

_Whizzer flies after the Adventure Boys to tell them what she saw._

Whizzer sees The Adventure Boys down below.

_She lands on the ground in front of the Adventure Boys. _

The Adventure Boys sees her in front of them.

_The Adventure Boys stop._

Whizzer

IknowwhereButtonsis.

Trucker (to Whizzer)

Where is she?

Whizzer (to Trucker)

Somnambulahasdher.

_The Adventure Boys lay their eyes back at the mention of Somnambula._

_The Adventure Boys return to Paradise Estate._

_The ponies are waiting for news about Rarity. _

Ribbons

Did you catch Rarity?

Quarterback (to ribbons)

We didn't catch her.

Ext. Somnambula's carnival –late afternoon

Somnambula creates a huge extraordinary powerful way beyond the maximum extreme magnetic table to trap the Adventure Boys for good.

_Somnambula lowers the cage with Buttons in it onto the middle of the Magnetic Table as bait. _

Buttons (to Somnambula) in angry voice

The Adventure Boys will find me.

Buttons (to Somnambula) in angry voice cont'd

They will rescue me.

Somnambula (to buttons)

I'm hoping they will come rescue you.

Ext. Shadow Forest -Early Afternoon

Prince Avalanche Jr. is walking around Shadow Forest trying to find Flutter valley to visit the Flutter Ponies and He is leaving massive hoof prints behind. Prince Avalanche Jr's body color is Christmassy red and He has a very visible scar on the side of his left front cheek. He has a big gold star on his forehead. he is completely covered with gold stars including his hooves and wings. He is completely covered with Stardust and he has tan Mountain goat horns on his extraordinary way beyond the maximum extreme hard head. The part near his Feathered huge cloven hooves is Orange and Yellow and his symbol is A Black thundercloud with brilliant blue lightning all around it and snowflakes falling from it with scattered little gold stars around it. He has a gold mane and the feathering on his Feathered huge hooves is Orange and Yellow. He has White little stars that covers his cheek and goes all the way across his muzzle to his other cheek. His tail color is White with a Christmassy Green stripe down the center of it and Gold Tinsel and He is a unrefined Wild and Untamed and renegade Mountain Goats because his Parents are refined Wild and Untamed and renegade Mountain Goats. He has blue eyes and He is extraordinarily lucky times infinity. His good luck can never be changed. He is extraordinarily handsome times infinity and extraordinary muscular times infinity also. P Prince Avalanche Jr is extraordinarily wise times infinity and his Silver and starry Feathered cloven hooves click as he walks much louder than all of the other ponies hooves and huge Feathery cloven royal hooves are a family trait that runs in his family because his family is all refined Wild and Untamed and renegade royal Gypsy Vanners/Mountain Goats from the Misty Mountains. He controls the snow and ice and He is royalty. Prince Avalanche Jr can cause avalanches by thundering down the Mountainside like his dad and Prince Avalanche Jr. has a bright blue Crown shaped birthmark on the front of his huge right front silver and starry Feathery cloven hoof. It can't ever be covered by anything forever and It is permanently visible. Prince Avalanche Jr. is 3,000 Pounds and he is 24 Hands. His cloven Feathery hooves are bigger than everyone else's hooves and The color of his cloven hooves is Silver and starry. He leaves hoof prints as he walks and he is an unrefined Wild and Untamed and renegade Mountain Goat. He didn't realize that there was massive braces and massive metal hoof casings hidden in the forest floor that can never be removed for good hidden there by Bracey toward the clearing for him to step into. They can fit his massive hooves and legs. They can't be wished off and they are magic proof.

_Prince Avalanche Jr. looks around._

He sees a clearing.

_He gallops down the path toward the clearing._

_He steps into the braces and metal hoof casings._

His hooves and legs go down into the braces and metal hoof casings and they snap shut. They lock and become melded painlessly with his hooves and legs for good and the clasps are curved to prevent removal.

He felt them snap shut and lock.

_He looks down at his legs and massive hooves._

He sees Braces and Metal hooves on his massive cloven hooves and legs.

_He tries to kick them off._

He soon discovers they won't come off and the feathering moves to the outside of his braces. No one can tell he is wearing braces and metal hoof casings.

_Spinos Bifidos and Bracey appears in the clearing._

_Prince Avalanche Jr. lays his ears back._

_He bares his teeth at the appearance of Spinos Bifidos and Bracey._

Spinos Bifidos and Bracey are unafraid of his threat display.

_You lower you head at them to charge at them._

_Spinos Bifidos throws a permanent back brace at Prince Avalanche Jr._

It lands on Prince Avalanche Jr's back and permanently melds to his back for good. Nothing can remove it not even pulling hard.

Prince avalanche Jr. (to Spinos Bifidos) angry

Take it off me now.

Spinos Bifidos (to Prince Avalanche Jr.)

I can't.

Prince avalanche Jr. (to Spinos Bifidos)

Why not?

Spinos Bifidos (to Prince Avalanche Jr.)

It's permanent.

Spinos Bifidos (to Prince Avalanche Jr.) cont'd

Nothing can remove it and it can't be wished off or not even surgery can remove it.

Prince Avalanche Jr is furious now.

He is about to charge at them.

Spinos Bifidos and Bracey (to Prince avalanche Jr.)

Don't charge at us Our Big Brother.

_Prince avalanche Jr. raises his head in surprise._

Prince avalanche Jr. (to Spinos Bifidos and Bracey) In Surprise

Whoa!

Prince avalanche Jr. (to Spinos Bifidos and Bracey) In Surprise cont'd

Did you just call me your Big Brother?

Spinos Bifidos (to Prince Avalanche Jr.)

Yes we did.

Prince Avalanche Jr. (to Spinos Bifidos)

Prove it.

_Spinos Bifidos and Bracey show Prince Avalanche Jr. Their royal birthmark on their right front hoof._

Bracey (to Prince Avalanche Jr.) curious

Who is your parents?

Prince Avalanche Jr. (to Bracey)

Prince Avalanche and Princess Snowflake is my parents.

Spinos Bifidos and Bracey (to Prince Avalanche Jr.)

They are our parents also.

_Spinos Bifidos and Bracey and Prince Avalanche Jr. goes back to the farmhouse. _

Buttons sees a Mountain Boy that Is Christmassy red and He has a very visible scar on the side of his left front cheek. He has a big gold star on his forehead. he is completely covered with gold stars including his hooves and wings. He is completely covered with Stardust and he has tan Mountain goat horns on his extraordinary way beyond the maximum extreme hard head. The part near his Feathered huge cloven hooves is Orange and Yellow and his symbol is A Black thundercloud with brilliant blue lightning all around it and snowflakes falling from it with scattered little gold stars around it. He has a gold mane and the feathering on his Feathered massive hooves is Orange and Yellow. He has White little stars that covers his cheek and goes all the way across his muzzle to his other cheek. His tail color is White with a Christmassy Green stripe down the center of it and Gold Tinsel and He is a unrefined Wild and Untamed and renegade Mountain Goats because his Parents are refined Wild and Untamed and renegade Mountain Goats. He has blue eyes and He is extraordinarily lucky times infinity. His good luck can never be changed. He is extraordinarily handsome times infinity and extraordinary muscular times infinity also.

_Buttons looks at his royal hooves._

She sees those Metal irremovable horseshoes on his permanently cloven hooves.

Buttons (to the Mountain boy) curious

Who are you?

Prince Avalanche Jr. (to buttons)

I'm Prince Avalanche Jr.

Prince Avalanche Jr (to buttons) cont'd

Who are you?

Buttons (to Prince Avalanche Jr)

I'm Buttons.

Buttons (to Prince Avalanche Jr) cont'd

Are you my brother?

Prince Avalanche Jr (to Buttons)

I'm your brother.

Prince Avalanche Jr (to Buttons) cont'd

Show me your hoof and I will show you mine.

_Buttons shows him her hoof. _

_Prince Avalanche Jr shows her his hoof._

There is a royal birthmark on Buttons and Prince Avalanche's Jr's Hoof.

_Prince Avalanche's Jr steps up on the table to rescue Buttons. _

_He gallops across the table to the cage that Buttons is in. _

The Table starts tugging hard at his hooves.

_He fights to keep moving._

He is finding that the table is slowing him down to the point of trapping his metal horseshoes. The table traps his metal horseshoes and stops him.

_He tries to free himself of the horseshoes pulling up as hard as he can._

The horseshoes won't budge.

Buttons (to Prince Avalanche's Jr)

Try rearing to break free.

_Prince Avalanche Jr smiles to say thank you to her. _

_Prince Avalanche Jr rears hard to free himself of the horseshoes._

The Horseshoes remains attached to his royal hooves.

Ext. Paradise Estate -late afternoon

First Base is getting very irritable about what Whizzer just said.

_First Base turns to the other Adventure Boys._

_He faces them. _

First Base (to the other adventure boys) irritable

I'm going to go save Buttons from that witch Somnambula.

_First Base sniffs the air. _

Tug(to First Base) Curious

What is it?

First Base (to Tug)

I'm picking up a scent.

First Base (to Tug) cont'd

I know that scent and it smells like Buttons.

_First Base takes off._

All of the Other Adventure Boys follow him.

First Base is following Buttons scent like a bloodhound and his nose is locked to her scent. No other scent can distract him not even the smell of mud.

Barnacle

He is glued to her scent.

The Adventure Boys are approaching Somnambula's carnival.

_The Adventure Boys pause._

Trucker

This isn't a very pleasant place.

Chief (to trucker)

I know what you mean.

Tracks

My instinct is telling me danger.

_Tex lowers his head at the door. _

Quarterback (to Tex)

What are you doing?

Tex (to quarterback)

I don't know.

Tex (to quarterback) cont'd

I can't control these new feelings like of aggression and etc.

_Tex tries to fight the urge to headbutt the door to knock it down to enter the carnival. _

The urge to headbutt the door is too strong for him to resist.

Chief (to Tex)

Go ahead and knock the door down with that hard head of yours.

_Tex backs up._

_He gets a running start at the door._

Tex realizes what he is about to do.

_He tries to stop._

His aggression urge is driving him beyond his control.

_He hits the door very hard with his hard head._

The door falls down.

_He stands there in shock._

Tex surprised

I did that?

Wigwam (to Tex)

Yes you did.

_First Base gallops inside._

_The other Adventure Boys follow him inside. _

Their hooves clack on the hard ground.

First Base

Her scent is coming from that direction.

_All of the Adventure Boys gallop toward her scent. _

They are unaware of the magnetic table.

_Quarterback sees Buttons in a cage._

Quarterback (to first base)

There is Buttons in that cage.

_First Base heads toward Buttons._

_First Base steps up on the table to rescue Buttons along with the other Adventure Boys. _

_They gallop across the table to the cage that Buttons is in. _

The Table starts tugging hard at their hooves.

_They fight to keep moving._

They are finding that the table is slowing them down to the point of trapping their metal horseshoes. The table traps their metal horseshoes and stops them.

_They try to free themselves of the horseshoes pulling up as hard as they could._

The horseshoes won't budge.

Quarterback (to first base)

I can't move.

first base (to quarterback)

None of us can move.


End file.
